1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to electronic circuitry and in particular to math coprocessors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sophisticated design and fabrication techniques are rapidly making practical systems-on-a-chip a reality. In turn, a broad range of personal and commercial hand-held appliances can be constructed which embody a high degree of functionality. These appliances include personal digital assistants, personal digital music players, compact computers, point of sale devices, and Internet access devices, to name only a few of the possibilities.
A number of factors must be addressed when designing a system-on-a-chip. Among other things, the device must be capable of interfacing with a broad range of input/output devices which may be required to support various potential user-defined applications. Moreover, the device must be power efficient while operating at high clock speeds. Additionally, this device should have a large address space to flexibly support a range of possible memory configurations and sizes.